No better present than a future
by bannonluke
Summary: Just a quick Christmassy JE fix-it I wrote. Characters: Ten, Donna, Wilf Sylvia.


Christmas. Perhaps, in Donna Noble's opinion, the worst time of the year. _No scratch that, DEFINETELY the worst. _There were so many different aspects of it that grated on her nerves.

First there were the same old crumby songs (which seemed to get played earlier each and every year). Then there was the enforced jollity of the whole thing- Merry Christmas or else! Woe betide anyone who ever suggested they found the whole thing to be tedious. _Oh Donna, don't be such a grinch. _Nerys and others would cackle, thinking they were so clever. _Tis the season to be jolly_ they would add.

_What have I got to be jolly about?_ Donna huffed. Because, above all else, Donna hated Christmas as it showed another year had flown by and she was stuck in a rut. Time was marching on, but she was still exactly where she was the year before, and would probably be the year after.

Sadly now it was just mum and granddad, there was no getting away. And it would be even worse, now that her mum was trying to be nice to her. Too hard it felt at times. But still, couldn't be any worse than the last two Christmases, she thought. The fact she couldn't even remember them suggested…

"Donna?" Sylvia asked worriedly.

Donna was shaken out of her thoughts. She made a confused sound. She'd completely forgotten what they were doing.

"It's your turn to open a present." Sylvia said politely.

_Oh yes. THIS._ Present opening. Another particularly tedious ritual. It was almost always the same- the usual assortment of clothes, books she'll never read, perfume she'd never wear and gifts that showed how little her friends or family understood her. Not that she'd ever say that.

She reached over and pulled one from the pile. It was from her Aunt Virginia. She unenthusiastically opened the parcel. The contents baffled her.

"Oh. How… novel."

What the hell was she going to do with a perfumed coat-hanger anyway? Then again, Aunt Virginia was always a little…odd. _Ah well, suppose there's always ebay. _

Next was Wilf's turn, and he picked his present from Donna. She was a tad apprehensive- it was an astronomy book. Normally, he'd go mad for it. But Granddad didn't seem as interested in the stars lately. In fact, he'd been a touch… melancholy. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Donna could tell something was troubling him.

"Aw, bless you sweetheart." He said cordially.

It wasn't long before it was Donna's turn again. She rummaged again. She saw two presents with her name on them- one from Nerys and… one with no-name. Curious, Donna took the parcel with no name. It was wrapped in an unusual paper, with strange symbols on it. Symbols, that for some reason, struck Donna as being very familiar.

"Who's it from?" Sylvia inquired.

"Dunno." Donna said. "No name on it."

Unknown to Donna, Wilf and Sylvia shared an anxious look upon hearing that. Donna quickly tore open the paper. Inside was a small blue box. Donna was too caught up to hear the sharp intake of breath Sylvia and Wilf shared at that.

Donna lifted the lid. Inside was perhaps the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was silver, and the little pendant at end was shaped like a fob-watch. With what looked to be a genuine diamond in it.

Donna's jaw nearly dropped. She couldn't believe that someone had got her such a wonderful, not to mention expensive looking, gift. Whoever it was, she'd be sure to thank them.

"It's beautiful." She said happily. "I'm gonna try it on now."

She quickly put the necklace on. Before she could adjust the strap, a strange light became to emit from the crystal. Not that Donna noticed. She was staring off into space, as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Donna?" Wilf exclaimed in a panicked tone, as he got up. He waved a hand in front of Donna's face, but she didn't blink.

"What's happened?!" Sylvia asked.

"I dunno."

"What did you?"

"Me? Darlin' I…" Wilf then realised that his daughter wasn't talking to him. He had a pretty good idea who she was talking to.

He turned quickly. Certainly enough, there he was. The Doctor. Sylvia asked him again what was happening, but The Doctor ignored her. His eyes were focussed entirely on Donna. His body language was firm, authoritative… but his eyes betrayed him. They were full of hope.

Or they were until Sylvia clipped him around the ear.

"Blimey!" The Doctor whined. "What is it with mothers?"

"That's the very LEAST you deserve!" Sylvia fumed "Haven't we suffered enough because of you?!"

"I'm trying to help!" The Doctor whined.

"What, like last time?" Sylvia said darkly.

Wilf suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and someone leaning into his ear.

"Some things never change." The voice observed.

Wilf's heart went into a flutter. _Could it be…_

He turned anxiously to see Donna grinning at him conspiringly.

It is! Joy overcame Wilf. But before he could say or do anything, Donna gestured for him to be quiet. Wilf nodded in agreement. He then turned back, and the duo watched on with amusement as Sylvia and The Doctor continued argue.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"It's a healing crystal."

Sylvia made an aggravated noise. "Should have known you'd believe that new age nonsense!"

"I don't mean like that!" The Doctor said irritably. "Look, it's a very sophisticated…"

"Sophisticated? Don't make me laugh."

"Oi, do you know how hard this was to find?"

"Ooh, poor dear. My heart bleeds for you."

Sylvia sighed. "Look Doctor, I care about Donna-"

"Do you think I'd be here if I didn't care?!" The Doctor interrupted. "She's my best friend! I nearly drove myself mad trying to think of a way of saving her. I went through a lot of trouble- I travelled over twelve galaxies, searched high and low over five millennia and two January sales, until I finally found that thing."

Donna felt overcome hearing this. Firstly, the anguish in The Doctor's voice moved her. He'd clearly been torturing himself over the rueful choice he had to make. But more importantly, the passion and dedication, the fact he'd done all this for her.

She shook herself out of this. There was a lot of tension in the room. Time to defuse it.

"Aw," She deadpanned, "And all I was expecting was some bubble bath."

Sylvia and The Doctor both stopped dead. They both turned to her, their faces the quintessential example of complete and utter bafflement. Donna couldn't help but cracking up at this. It wasn't long before Wilf was giggling as well.

"It's not Christmas until there's a row, eh sweetheart?" Wilf observed.

"Nope." Donna said. "It's a tradition. Like spaceships. I mean, me and the Christmas Star, you and the Titanic…wonder if there's one this year?"

She glanced up. "Well Doctor? Any spaceships in store this year?"

But The Doctor didn't answer. He was too busy trying to figure out whether he should be running to hug Donna, or running for the hills. But before he could do anything, Sylvia dashed over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Donna!" She said happily. "It's you."

"Why, who'd else would I be?" Donna responded, as she hugged her back.

"No," Sylvia said, "I meant, it's… you, you."

Sylvia released Donna, and quickly turned back to The Doctor.

"Bu-but how…"

The Doctor was about to speak, when Wilf interrupted.

"Oh, who cares? We've got our Donna back! We should celebrate!"

Donna grabbed Wilf's glass. "Here gramps, let me."

As she got up, she nodded to The Doctor. He waited one moment until she was out of the room.

"I'll just see if she needs a hand." He lied.

Sylvia and Wilf nodded understandably. The two of them had a lot to talk about.

The Doctor approached the kitchen cautiously. All those knifes, glasses… things could get messy.

As he opened the door, Donna turned and made her way towards him. He knew what to expect. Rather than trying to fight it, he closed his eyes, and turned his face towards her, making it a prime target for a slap.

But the slap that didn't come. Instead, he felt a hand stroke his cheek softly, followed by a soft kiss.

His eyes shot open in bewilderment. Donna was smiling radiantly, gratitude twinkling in her eyes. Before he could stammer out the apology speech he'd been rehearsing for a long time, Donna spoke.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh Donna," The Doctor began, "I can't ap…"

Donna interrupted. "Look Doctor, forget all that. Season of goodwill and all that."

"But…" The Doctor began.

Donna raised her hand threateningly. "Forget it. Or the halls won't be the only thing decked around here."

The Doctor went silent. Donna's body language softened again.

"Besides," She teased, "There's plenty of time for you to make up to me."

She thrust a glass into his hand. "We give granddad Shloer. Have for years now. He doesn't notice the difference. That cupboard, top shelf."

The Doctor nodded as he went towards it.

Donna started to pour herself a drink.

"So, how's this diamond work anyway?" She inquired.

"Weellll, it's not REALLY a diamond." The Doctor said as he rummaged in the cupboard.

"Thought it looked cheap." Donna quipped, as she looked at it.

The Doctor eventually found the bottle. He joined her beside the counter, where the glasses were set.

"So what is it then?" Donna asked, as she started to play with the necklace.

The Doctor tried to think of the best analogy; which was difficult as he also struggled to open the bottle.

"You know how a cat's purr can help heal damaged muscles?" He proposed. Nope, it was stuck. He rummaged for the Sonic Screwdriver, and used it to open the lid.

"Yeah." Donna said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… " The Doctor said as he started to pour a glass. "That's a device which generates an artificial purr."

"A purring diamond?" Donna asked. And she thought she'd be used to his crackpot explanations by now.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, it healed your brain. Got rid of the metacrisis."

Curious, Donna removed the necklace and held it up to her ear.

"I can't hear anything." Donna remarked.

"It's really subtle." The Doctor replied. "Only certain types of dog can hear it. Oh, and Virgos, for some odd reason."

"But hold on," Donna said, "This just healed my brain, it didn't restore my memories."

"No." The Doctor replied.

"But… I remember everything."

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, you do."

Donna cocked her head and gave him a cynical look.

"How?"

The Doctor paused. "The hippocampus…"

"Doctor."

"The bit of your brain that stores memories," He said quickly, "It never loses memories, it just can't form new ones. So I just tucked all your memories of me away. Like… I dunno, presents under the tree."

He grinned widely, proud of that image. However, judging by the fact she folded her arms and her eyes narrowed, Donna had a different reaction.

"Presents… under the tree." She repeated.

The Doctor nodded nervously. A devious grin formed on Donna's face.

"You... schmaltzy… prat!" She exclaimed, not without affection.

The Doctor grinned as he leaned in.

"Yeah… but I'm your schmaltzy prat."

With that, the two hugged tightly. On reflection, Donna would grudgingly admit Christmas wasn't all *that* bad. Oh sure, the presents, the stupid songs, the tacky decorations all still drove her mad. But she learnt that, when it came down to it, Christmas wasn't about that. It was about making time for family and friends. And now, she and her best friend would have plenty of time.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

"Merry Christmas Donna."


End file.
